Roland Kersauzon
| religion= Catholicism | race= | birth= c. 1709 | death= | cause of death= in | occupation=Soldier | spouse= | children= | family = François Kersauzon (ancestor); Michel du Guesclin (distant cousin) | military branch = French Army | type of appearance = Direct }}Roland Kersauzon (c. 1709-1761) was a descendant of Francois Kersauzon, the discoverer of Atlantis. He led French colonial forces against the British forces during the French and Spanish War, ultimately meeting his end after the British successfully besieged the French fortress of Nouveau Redon. Kersauzon had long lamented his ancestor's decision to share the secret of Atlantis with the Englishman Edward Radcliffe in 1452, which gave England a head start in the colonial race. When war broke out in Europe, he had more cause for lament, as he was tasked with attacking English territory in Atlantis, and his primary opponent wound up being Edward's descendant Victor Radcliff. Kersauzon's first act was to seize all enemy ships in the harbor of Cosquer, despite the protests of the harbor master. For his party, Kersauzon had his first taste of Atlantean indifference to European affairs. Kersauzon forced the harbor master to obey his orders. Next, Kersauzon took the offensive, seizing a bridge over the Erdre River, the river that delineated the boundary between French and English Atlantis. His first action against his English enemies was a smashing victory. However, Kersauzon's offensive came to a halt when smallpox took hold among his men. With so many sick and/or dying, Kersauzon had no choice but to stand pat, 30 miles south of Freetown. This gave his enemy the chance to build its strength. Major General Edward Braddock arrived in New Hastings, and began making preparations for a counter-offensive. When Kersauzon learned of his, he overcame his brief anger and planned a successful ambush which left Braddock dead and the English routed. Again, Kersauzon paused rather than rush into Freetown. He ordered the dead from both sides buried; Braddock was given his own grave. In the meantime, his forces were reinforced by 2000 French troops under the command of General Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon. When Kersauzon attempted a drive on Freetown, his men were harassed by British settlers. Worse still, not far from Freetown, Kersauzon's forces came upon a large earthwork built by Radcliff. Realizing he couldn't win, Kersauzon broke off the attack, and met with Montcalm-Gozon. Kersauzon was pleased to realize that the general was a fighter. Now with overwhelming force, Kersauzon drove on Freetown, routing out the earthen fort and forcing the English to retreat. Nonetheless, the defiant English continued to attack the French from the nearby trees. During the retreat, Montcalm-Gozon and Kersauzon were notified of Victor Radcliff's southern raid. Kersauzon volunteered to pursue Radcliff. Montcalm-Gozon initially balked, realizing correctly that Radcliff was simply trying to distract French forces. Nonetheless, Montcalm-Gozon acquiesed, and Kersauzon headed south. It soon became clear to Kersauzon that Radcliff was heading into Spanish territory. Although Spain and France were allies, Kersauzon sent word to José Valverde, the governor-general of the region, requesting permission to enter Spanish territory. Valverde balked, however, and Kersauzon terminated his pursuit, and returned north, leaving a few men behind. Kersauzon had not yet left French territory when he learned that the slaves in Spanish Atlantis had begun an uprising, believing the English would support them. Valverde then sent a letter begging Kersauzon to return. Fearing that the slave insurrection would spread to French Atlantis, Kersauzon decided he had no choice but to help the Spanish. However, Radcliff had a substantial lead to the sea, where he was miraculously saved by ships sent by his commanding officer, Charles Cornwallis. Kersauzon could do nothing but helplessly curse Valverde for his intransigence, and return to French territory, the slave rising still raging. When Valverde demanded Kersauzon stay, Kersauzon angrily rebuffed him, causing a permanent rift between Spain and France. As he moved north, Kersauzon began receiving reports that the English were systematically smashing all supply lines for Montcalm-Gozon. He moved his troops faster, arriving in English territory, but Radcliff knew Kersauzon was coming. Radcliff's men successfully kept Kersauzon's forces at bay while at the same time destroying Montcalm-Gozon's forces. Kersauzon first learned of France's disastrous state of affairs while banked along Stamford Creek. After trading shots with the English settlers who appeared on the creek's bank, Kersauzon retreated to Nouveau Redon, where he prepared for the British siege, expelling all those unwilling to fight. Kersauzon counted on the spring within the fort to keep his men properly hydrated and prolong the siege. However, the British were able to redirect the spring, draining the fort. Kersauzon, desperate and furious, ordered an attack. His men poured from the fort, and after a period of fierce fighting, were defeated. Kersauzon encountered Radcliff, who demanded Kersauzon surrender. Kersauzon refused, and Radcliff's aide Blaise shot Kersauzon dead. Category:1700s Births (Fictional Work) Category:Kersauzons